Cholinergic neurotransmission involves the activation of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (nAChRs) or the muscarinic acetylcholine receptors (mAChRs) by the binding of the endogenous orthosteric agonist acetylcholine (ACh). Conditions associated with cognitive impairment, such as Alzheimer's disease, are accompanied by a reduction of acetylcholine content in the brain. This is believed to be the result of degeneration of cholinergic neurons of the basal forebrain, which widely innervate multiple areas of the brain, including the association cortices and hippocampus, which are critically involved in higher processes. Clinical data supports that cholinergic hypofunction contributes to the cognitive deficits of patients suffering from schizophrenia. Efforts to increase acetylcholine levels have focused on increasing levels of choline, the precursor for acetylcholine synthesis, and on blocking acetylcholinesterase (AChE), the enzyme that metabolizes acetylcholine. As a result, acetylcholinesterase (AChE) inhibitors, which inhibit the hydrolysis of ACh, have been approved in the United States for use in the palliative, but not disease-modifying, treatment of the cognitive deficits in AD patients.
Attempts to augment central cholinergic function through the administration of choline or phosphatidylcholine have not been successful. AChE inhibitors have shown therapeutic efficacy, but have been found to have frequent cholinergic side effects due to peripheral acetylcholine stimulation, including abdominal cramps, nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea. These gastrointestinal side effects have been observed in about a third of the patients treated. In addition, some AChE inhibitors, such as tacrine, have also been found to cause significant hepatotoxicity with elevated liver transaminases observed in about 30% of patients. The adverse effects of AChE inhibitors have severely limited their clinical utility. An alternative approach to pharmacologically target cholinergic hypofunction is the activation of mAChRs, which are widely expressed throughout the body.
The mAChRs are members of the family A GPCRs and include five subtypes, designated M1-M5. The M1, M3 and M5 subtypes mainly couple to Gq and activate phospholipase C, whereas the M2 and M4 subtypes mainly couple to Gi/o and associated effector systems. These five distinct mAChR subtypes have been identified in the mammalian central nervous system where they are prevalent and differentially expressed. The mAChR M1-M5 subtypes have varying roles in cognitive, sensory, motor and autonomic functions. Thus, without wishing to be bound by a particular theory, it is believed that selective agonists of mAChR subtypes that regulate processes involved in cognitive function could prove superior to be superior therapeutics for treatment of psychosis, schizophrenia and related disorders. The muscarinic M4 receptor has been shown to have a major role in cognitive processing and is believed to have a major role in the pathophysiology of psychotic disorders, including schizophrenia.
Evidence suggests that the most prominent adverse effects of AChE inhibitors and other cholinergic agents are mediated by activation of peripheral M2 and M3 mAChRs and include bradycardia, GI distress, excessive salivation, and sweating. In contrast, M4 has been viewed as the most likely subtype for mediating the effects of muscarinic acetylcholine receptor dysfunction in psychotic disorders, including schizophrenia, cognition disorders, and neuropathic pain. Because of this, considerable effort has been focused on developing selective M4 agonists for treatment of these disorders. Unfortunately, these efforts have been largely unsuccessful because of an inability to develop compounds that are highly selective for the mAChR M4. Because of this, mAChR agonists that have been tested in clinical studies induce a range of adverse effects by activation of peripheral mAChRs. To fully understand the physiological roles of individual mAChR subtypes and to further explore the therapeutic utility of mAChR ligands in psychosis, including schizophrenia, cognition disorders and other disorders, it can be important to develop compounds that are highly selective activators of mAChR M4 and other individual mAChR subtypes.
Previous attempts to develop agonists that are highly selective for individual mAChR subtypes have failed because of the high conservation of the orthosteric ACh binding site. To circumvent problems associated with targeting the highly conserved orthosteric ACh binding site, it is believed that developing compounds that act at allosteric sites on mAChRs that are removed from the orthosteric site and are less highly-conserved. This approach is proving to be highly successful in developing selective ligands for multiple GPCR subtypes. In the case of mAChRs, a major goal has been to develop allosteric ligands that selectively increase activity of mAChR M4 or other mAChR subtypes. Allosteric activators can include allosteric agonists, that act at a site removed from the orthosteric site to directly activate the receptor in the absence of ACh as well as positive allosteric modulators (PAMs), which do not activate the receptor directly but potentiate activation of the receptor by the endogenous orthosteric agonist ACh. Also, it is possible for a single molecule to have both allosteric potentiator and allosteric agonist activity.
Recently, muscarinic agonists including xanomeline have been shown to be active in animal models with similar profiles to known antipsychotic drugs, but without causing catalepsy (Bymaster et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 1998, 356, 109, Bymaster et al., Life Sci. 1999, 64, 527; Shannon et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 1999, 290, 901; Shannon et al., Schizophrenia Res. 2000, 42, 249.). Further, xanomeline was shown to reduce psychotic behavioral symptoms such as delusions, suspiciousness, vocal outbursts, and hallucinations in Alzheimer's disease patients (Bodick et al., Arch. Neurol. 1997, 54, 465.), however treatment induced side effects, e.g., gastrointestinal effects, have severely limited the clinical utility of this compound.
Despite advances in muscarinic acetylcholine receptor research, there is still a scarcity of compounds that are potent, efficacious and selective activators of the M4 mAChR and also effective in the treatment of neurological and psychiatric disorders associated with cholinergic activity and diseases in which the muscarinic M4 receptor is involved. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.